Lyra: The Fallen Star
by PPLyra
Summary: Lyra loves her Pokeathalon Games, but having a boyfriend is another story.


_**Rants:**__ This is for EternalSword7 (LongDistance Shippy) [Serebii-forums] 3 Also, Silver calls Lyra as __**Princess**__ in this Fic and Lyra is actually a constellation name, nya~_

* * *

"Meowth, Gothorita and Ledian, time for you three to shine!" Lyra, a brown haired girl that had the trademark spiky ponytails, exclaimed as she kissed the top of the three Greatballs that she held upon her hands. She threw them in the air as sparkles came out as soon the three Pokemon she called out came out of their Greatballs.

The first one that flashed in the scene was the feline Pokemon, Meowth. Its brown fur was groomed recently. It stretched its paws out and cried, "Nyaa!"

Next up was a black Goth-like Pokemon, Gothorita. It had seven white ribbons that sparkled like the ones that popped out its Greatball and it cried, "Rita!"

Finally, the last one looked like a ladybug with six arms that had white boxing-gloves in each. It flew mid-air and cried, "Diiian!"

"You three ready for the Speed Course in the Pokeathalon?" the trainer asked her Pokemon. They all turned around to face her and all nodded, with their arms up above them and Lyra rose her arms up as well. "Well, then..." she said, removing her white puffy with a cute over sized red ribbon hat from her head and onto her messenger yellow bag, "let's go!" She and her Pokemon made their way inside the Dome, then inside a room behind the front desk.

People in the crowd cheered as the well-known _Speed Course Champion_ came back to play again to beat her own high scores. She and her Pokemon made their way in the field, along with her rival, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader, Whitney and two other challengers that weren't well-known as them.

As per rules, the _Speed Course_ always starts first was the good old _Hurdle Dash._ It was hard for her Meowth and Gothorita to jump up the hurdles that blocked their paths, but since her Ledian was part flying-type, it had no problem flying over them. When the event was finished, her Ledian was first, Meowth was second and her Gothorita was fourth. "Not bad," she told her Pokemon.

Next up was _Pennant Capture._ The other trainer's Pokemon tackled her team, but they tackled back to take their flags and also the ones planted on the beach sand. Her Ledian's extra arms were very helpful. Her Meowth had problems running using its front paws while its mouth was covered with flags. Her Gothorita seemed fine, but the hot and sinking sand was a pain to run onto with such a small feet. In the end of that event, they managed to collect 53 flags. "Awesome teamwork, you three!" she cheered.

In the very last course, it was the _Relay Run._ Drip of sweat ran on her Pokemon's foreheads as Lyra gently wiped their faces with a handkerchief before the last course. Meowth was first up. It accidentally hit the big boulder on the way when it was dodging another Pokemon that was running beside it. Then it switched out when it was tired for Gothorita's turn to run. At first it was hard for it to run when it had to face stones and pebbles in the way. When it had enough, it was her Ledian's turn. It rapidly made its way around with no problems by flying over the objects and the other racers. "Alright!" said Lyra.

When Lyra's whole Pokeathalon course was all over, she won by one point from Whitney. The Gym Leader was disappointed at herself for losing, but she congratulated the Champ anyway. She made her way to the shorter girl to give her an affectionate hug.

Showered by tons of confetti, Lyra knew this was it. Better feeling than being the Champion in both Kanto and Johto. She ran around happily while the confetti covered her. She closed her eyes while she spun in circles with her arms out and listened to the crowd chanting her name over and over. "Mm... and that makes a billion Pokeathalon medals..."

_Thud!_ "Lyra!" a voice said.

"Wait, what...?" the girl asked as she found herself waking up in her bedroom. It took a while for her to realized that she was just dreaming. It was late at night and she just lolled about in her bed. With a grunted moan, she lifted the thick dark blue blanket off her warm and silky skin, atodd up from her bed and groaned again as the noise on her window kept going. She yawned and stretched her arms up. _Thud!_ "My Arceus!" she exclaimed, making her jaded eyes open wide. '_...Stones?!_' she thought to herself and rubbed her head as she slipped on some fluffy pink boots and walked towards her window. _Thud!_ She looked out her window and- '_Oh, it's just Silver..._' she sighed to herself. '_Sheesh... It's been eight months since him and I hooked up, and he's still throwing stones in my window during the first day of the month every month, but late at night... Who knows what wild Pokemon is going to attack him?!_'

Lyra hastily opened the window and popped her head out, not knowing Silver threw a stone at the exact same time. The stone hit straight at the girl's forehead and she got knocked out. Suddenly, her body was unconscious and she fell forward, out of her window.

Silver threw away the stones that were in his hands and ran to the girl to catch her. "Princess, are you alright?" Silver asked, trying to wake up the helpless girl in his arms. She made a weird _Mm..._ noise and slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You're really a klutz, Lyra, you know that? Don't make me worry too much!"

When Lyra was back to her old self, she found out that she was on his arms and she blushed deep. '_Wow, he's so warm!_' she thought as she snuggled herself closer to his chest. The fabric on his attire was smooth as her blanket that she imagined herself back in her warm bed.

Silver looked at Lyra as she was smiling while her eyes were closed. He felt her tugged on his shirt. '_What is it about her that I liked?_' he thought. '_She was supposed to be my rival... my enemy... I guess I couldn't keep it that way._' He stared at the girl in his arms while she dozed off. It seemed like she was lightweight compared to anything he had carried before. He looked at the girl's outfit. She only wore an oversized light blue and white long sleeved top and black baggy pants. She wore the most ridiculous boots he had ever seen. They were fluffy and pink with two dark pink pom-poms around the top bits. Seemed weird for her to wear this while they're out, but she doesn't seem to even noticed that she was wearing this.

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked, breaking the silence like a Mudkip suddenly unleashing its energy from its Bide attack. Silver was walking out of New Bark Town. The street lights were the only things that could help her to identify where Silver was going to take her.

"You know... where we first met," he said, looking at her. When they arrived to Cherrygrove City, Silver sat her down in a nearby bench. Couple of people and Pokemon noises were heard as they walked passed them. "Last year, we met here... remember?"

"Yes, how can I forget? I beat you, hands down!" Lyra said, giggling at Silver with both her hands slapped against her thighs. She lifted her hands a second later, then rubbing her thighs from the pain she caused at herself.

He then sat himself next to her, placing his forehead on hers. She stopped giggling and they just looked at each other, blushing like tomatoes. He then looked at her hazel-brown eyes that shone in the moonlight, then stole a kiss.

She was totally caught off guard and fell into the kiss. She already kissed him a lot of times that she lost count. But this kiss was different. It felt like it was more of a _real lover's kiss_ that you see at the movies.

He pulled her closer to his body during the kiss. He placed his hands around her sensitive body as he felt her hands were placed upon his chunky chest. A minute later, "Wow, Lyra. You're still vulnerable, even though you're the Champion in Johto and Kanto!" Silver said as he pulled her away from the kiss. He giggled to himself and only earned a bash from Lyra right on his chest. "Ow... Lyra, stop doing that..." he mumbled, rubbing the pain on his chest.

"Tell me when you're about to kiss me next time," said Lyra, frowning look upon her face that it was elaborated under the moonlight.

He just smiled at the sight of her frowning at him. It's just she looked so cute when she's angry and all. He lifted his hand up to place it on her cheek, then his thumb over her damped lips to feel the moisture from the kiss before. She trembled slightly from his touch, but she smiled. "You're always been the same Lyra since the first day we met. We had a really bad start on our journey, but let's just put all that aside," he said. "Because I don't want anyone to meet you and falls for you the first time you battle them."

She looked at him in shocked. "You know what? When I turn sixteen, let's go and sail the world... together! That way you don't fret about me finding someone else," said Lyra, holding the hand that was planted on her cheek to give it a slight squeeze.

Silver smiled at her direction as she pulled his hand away and placed it on her shoulder. "Not a bad idea, Princess. I'd look forward to it."

"But first, let me beat all of the people in the Pokeathalon's asses and win all the _medals!_"

Silver gave her a blank look. "Didn't you already won _every single medal_ there is?!"

"Yes, I have, but I want more and also beat my own high scores as well!"

"Ah. She will never change..." Silver said, under his breath.

"What did you say?!" asked Lyra, in a very pissed-off way.

"Nothing, Princess! It's late and you should have your beauty sleep."

"Best news I've heard since the ki- I mean... forget what I said."

On the way back to New Bark Town, Lyra was hugging Silver's steady arm with both her arms and her face nuzzled upon it. The scent he had was just wonderful in her nose. One scent she can't even identify what it smelt like. It was like mixed of Blue and Red Apricorns she mix for her Pokemon's ApriJuice ingredients for the Pokeathalon moments with a hint of Sitrus Berry.

The tug feeling on one of his arms felt weird as they strolled through a small route. The night breeze made his free arm chilly, but he decided to ignore it and enjoy himself that the girl he truly love most was by his side. Soon they arrived at Lyra's house and he gives her another brief kiss before using his Meganium's Vine Whip to lift Lyra back up to her bedroom window.

Lyra brushed her hair and removed the dirt that attached on her clothes. Kicking her boots away from her sore feet, she covered her body with the warm blanket she had been wanting to nuzzle on. "Goodnight, Princess!" Silver called out outside her window, bothering her concentration of trying to sleep.

Lyra sighed deeply, thinking whether to shoot him back with a stupid sentence or just ignore him. Took her a while to think it over, so she shot back, "Shut up, Silver!"

Silver chuckled at himself as he made his way back to his home. "She will never change."


End file.
